


Таланты

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Awakening
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У мага Андерса много талантов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Таланты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/gifts).



Хоу стонал и сладостно прикрывал глаза от наслаждения.  
\- Андерс, я тебя умоляю, еще…  
\- Терпение, мой друг, это добродетель, - наставительно сообщил маг, не сделав и попытки ускориться.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер! Это пытка какая-то!  
\- Не вижу, чтобы ты страдал, - Андерс был беспощаден.  
\- Сладкая пытка! Ох Создатель, вас этому в Башне учат?! – в отчаянии выдохнул Натаниэль, роняя голову на руки.

В коридоре было темно, как в брюхе Архидемона, и только свет – и запах –, просачивавшиеся в щелку между дверью и косяком кухни, вели сонного Огрена. Была глубокая ночь, Башня спала, но как и положено каждому хорошему дому, по мнению гнома, на кухне жизнь не останавливалась ни на минуту. И там совершенно точно было что-то вкусное для отважного стража…  
\- Твою мать!  
Огрен ойкнул от неожиданности: то, что он принял за мешающуюся на пути бочку, которую он подал локтем, оказалось вовсе не бочкой, а Сигрун.  
\- Что “ой”?! Каких Порождений Тьмы ты тут забыл?! – накинулась она на него.  
\- Аа… эээ… А ты-то чего тут делаешь? – парировал гном, впрочем, не сильно уверенно.  
\- Да то же что и ты. Перекусить хотела, - буркнула Сигрун.  
\- Так что в коридоре топчешься?  
\- Да там…  
Тут со стороны кухни раздался очередной стон “Еще, пожалуйста… Андерс, пожалуйста!” в исполнении Хоу.  
\- Другого места не нашли! – зло буркнула Сигрун.  
А Огрен похабно ухмыльнулся, но нашелся быстро:  
\- Ну, раз такое дело, - он сделал шаг к ней навстречу, раскрывая объятия, - то и нам…  
Закончить фразу он не успел: гномка сговорчивостью не отличалась, а сейчас, похоже, особенно… Сигрун от души залепила ему промеж ног, и Огрен, выдав сдавленный хрип боли, упал на коленки. Гном пообещал себе больше никогда…  
\- Какого Архидемона? – сонно поинтересовался непонятно откуда появившийся Командор.  
\- А вы… - начала Сигрун.  
\- Водички попить пришел, - ухмыльнулся тот...  
\- ... на запах, - а это уже была Веланна.  
\- Сегодня кто-нибудь спит? - послышался голос Вэрела.  
\- Видимо, только Справедливость, - заметил Командор.  
Откуда-то из-под ног послышался грустный мяв.

\- Да куда в тебя столько влезает! – удивился Андерс, кидая на тарелку перед Натаниэлем еще один – пятый? седьмой? десятый? – блин.  
Найденная в запасах кухарки – ох им ей на глаза неделю не попадаться! – банка яблочного варенья опустела уже практически наполовину.  
На самом деле маг, конечно, был доволен, пусть и притомился: готовить посреди ночи – сомнительное удовольствие. Хоу радовался лакомству как ребенок, хотя звуки издавал такие, что Андерс порой забывал где они и что делают. Слава Создателю, Натаниэль был так поглощен едой, что на повара обращал мало внимания – а то маг сомневался, что фартук, накинутый поверх простых штанов и рубашки, в которых он, обычно, спал, ему сильно поможет в сокрытии более чем очевидных признаков желания вовсе не гастрономического характера.  
\- Я не финоват, фто так фкуфно! – отозвался Хоу, не переставая жевать.  
\- А я думал, мальчиков их хороших семей мамы учат не говорить с набитым ртом, - ухмыльнулся маг, окинув Хоу взглядом и умилившись еще раз.  
Натаниэль закатил глаза и отмахнулся.  
Маг покачал головой, улыбнувшись, а потом предложил, пристально посмотрев в лицо Хоу:  
\- Давай в следующий раз, когда я проиграю и тебе в голову придет мысль получить свой выигрыш посреди ночи, ты решишь проверить какие-нибудь другие мои таланты?  
Натаниэль, наконец, поднял глаза от тарелки и, лукаво ухмыльнувшись в ответ, медленно, один за другим облизнул пальцы.


End file.
